


Days of Future Past

by Benwilson



Series: Omit. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel's Journey to join the Evans-Fabray-Puckerman family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. February 1st 2026

February 1st, 2026, New York City

Sam carefully swung the child onto his shoulder. "Now, what color do we want?" He asked his son, smiling happily. "Do you remember what Uncle Kurt said?" 

"Never let your daddy put you in that pattern 'gain?" the kid said happily, kicking his feet against Sam's shoulders. "Uncle Kurt is funny."

Sam shook his head grinning. "Nope." He popped the P, shooting a look over at Kurt who was smirking quietly to himself further down the aisle, and trying to look as if he wasn't listening. "Uncle Kurt's just moody with me, because I'm prettier than he is these days."

"Not as pretty as moma." The kid giggled.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste." Sam muttered to himself. Grabbing the paint bucket with his free hand, the other holding the kids steadily. "Kurt think's I'm pretty though." 

"I'm sure your husband thinks you're pretty enough for everyone." Kurt was right next to him in an instant, his voice low. 

"He thinks most things with a pulse are pretty enough." Sam shrugged, grinning as his son giggled. "Are you sure you've got time to be helping us with this? I know you've got that Audition coming up..." 

"I always have an audition coming up Sam." Kurt shrugged. "This is more important. It's..." He trailed off and tried to tear his gaze away from the sight at the check out. "Well, not my Family but..."

"Uncle Kurt doesn't think he's part of the family." Sam mock whispered to his son, putting the paint down on the floor. "What do we say to that?" He gently lifted the kid from his shoulders, and put him on the floor, trying not to grin as the kid attached himself to Kurt's leg and looked up sadly.

"Don'cha love us Uncle Kurt?" 

"You know it's cheating to play the 5 year old card, right?" Kurt glared at Sam who was walking on his merry way, whistling of all things. "Of course I love you." Kurt turned to placate the kid

"Good, come home and help me fix my dolls." The kid grinned, and grabbed Kurt's hand trying to pull him along.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as the kid dragged him along. "Do you wanna hear a secret?"

"Oh oh oh! Tell me!" 

"I think you've get the best family in the world." Kurt grinned at where Sam was greeting his partners with a kiss, smiles all around.


	2. February 20th 2020

February 20th, 2020, New York City

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" Quinn's screams carried out into the waiting room to a terrified looking Puck and Sam, who looked at each other guiltily. "WHEN I GET OUT THERE, I'M KILLING YOU ALL!"

"And that's your girlfriend." Kurt smirked, looking up from his copy of Because. "Was the sex really that worth it?" 

"Even I'm not sure right now." Puck murmured sounding rather sickly, shooting a gaze at Sam. "You can't get pregnant right? I can run off with you and you'll never ever go through labor and come after me with toenail clippers."

"Lets not chance it and just never have sex again." Sam nodded, looking a little green around the gills. "Like, monks or whatever."

Kurt snickered quietly to himself, listening carefully as they administered the pain relief, and the yelling abated. "Oh the joys of heterosexual sex." he muttered to himself, as they all lapsed into silence.

The beeps of the machine, and hushed whispers slowly fell into a rhythm, and Kurt could see Puck's hand gently rubbing circles on Sam's back. "So, what's.... y'know, going on with you." Sam asked after a few moments, looking more human.

"Now now, lets not pretend I'm supposed to be here." Kurt smirked, flipping a few pages. "I'm here because your car wasn't working, and Quinn doesn't trust the two of you not to try to go in there and either mollycoddle her, or .... Be Puck." He waved a dismissive hand in Puck's direction. "If she hadn't reminded you that I lived a few blocks away, you wouldn't have thought about me."

Puck glared at him crossing his arms. "Dude, don't talk to him that way." He snapped, whilst Sam looked on, vaguely resembling a kicked puppy.

"You stopped intimidating me years ago, Puck." Kurt rolled his eyes, and scratched something out on the page with a pen. His gaze raised, catching the hurt look Sam was shooting at him, "But, I am sorry that I spoke like that. It was ... unbecoming."

Sam looked at Kurt for a moment, and then smiled dopely. "It's cool." He grinned happily. "So, seriously, what going on with you. You still acting?"

Kurt sighed, placing the magazine to one side. "Yes, Sam. Whilst my meteoric rise to fame is still in it's infancy, I well expect myself to land a role sooner rather than later. Blaine is right now securing the two of us auditions for a stage roll." 

Sam's smile twitched at the mention of Blaine's name. "That's.... Great, I'm glad it's going well. You still living with Burt and Carole?"

Kurt's knuckles turned white at his side, curling his hand into fists. "No. Blaine and I decided it was time to live alone. We've moved into a small studio. Single bedroom, of course." He said calmly, before shaking his head as if giving up on something. He paused to pick up his magazine. "I'm going to the vendors." He was pushing through the door before Sam had a chance to speak again. 

When he returned ten minutes later, Sam was busy with his phone, and Puck was lounging in the chair. Kurt sighed, wiping his eyes a little more vigorously as he sat down.


	3. June 21st 2024

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is backstory to why Blaine is like this in this universe, okay? Believe me. I love Blaine as a character. (albeit not in a couple with Kurt, but as a character, he's awesome.) Just, assume that every bad thing you hear about innocent people joining the showbiz industry has happened to him to make him like this.

21st June, morning, 2024 

"Puck, we can't let him watch this!" Quinn muttered, watching the riots. Last state in America to protest Gay, Lesbian, and Polygamous Marrige, and they were not going down without a fight. 

Little Tommy Fabray-Evans-Puckerman watched the TV sadly for a few minutes, then he pulled on Sam's sleeve. "Cookie now?" He asked quietly, "Unca Kurt always gives me a cookie after they fight." 

Sam was halfway to the kitchen for the biscuit barrel before he paused and realised what Tommy had said. "Tommy?"

"Uh-huh?" The boy looked sadly at his Sam, "Is this a secret too? I'm good at secrets" 

A deathly silence over took the apartment. Quinn's eyes turned to Sam's horrified ones, and Puck's hand gripped the remote tightly. "What was that?" Pucks voice was choked, as if he could barely force it out.

"When Uncle Blaine... does that to Unca Kurt, Unca Kurt gives me a cookie. But I'm not supposed to tell, because people don't know." The boy looked at Sam sadly. "But those men were doing it too... Should I not have said?"

Sam's eyes tore away from his son, who Kurt had looked after several times when the three of them had gone out, and his eyes caught the TV. A teenage boy was laid on the floor, looking at the camera, blood dribbling from his nose, and cuts across the side of his face.

"Quinn, Call Shannon. Ask her if she can look after Tommy for a few hour."


	4. June 21st, 2024 (part two)

21st June, afternoon, 2024

They here the yelling before they get to the door.

"He's a fucking kid! It's your fault for fucking bringing him here!"

"I can't tell them no, Blaine! They'll know what's..."

"What? They'll know that you fuck up all the fucking time!" Theres the sound of glass smashing. 

"I can't help it Blaine! I keep trying to help you!"

"Yeah, by screwing up my audition! Not ironing my clothes right, dragging me out of the closet with how faggy you are, so I can't get taken seriously as a straight character!" 

"I try!"

"Well, It's not fucking good enough. You should've stayed in Lima, maybe if you'd sucked enough cock around there, someone else would have helped you get a fucking job."

Quinn looks horrified, and looks up and down the hall. "why's no-one doing anything." 

"Have you looked around, Q" Puck muttered, glaring around. "This is a shit hole. Nobody'd come even if there was a fucking gun shot." 

Sam just looked furious. "Tell me we're doing something about this." He said, his voice trembling. "Tell me we're going to fix this." 

Quinn went to speak when there was a heavy thud against the door. Kurt's voice had spiked in anger, and then trailed off. 

"I should just fucking kill you now. It'd be fucking so much easier." Sam and Puck shared a look, and then Puck slammed his hand against the door. There was a sound of shuffling. "One minute!" Blaine's voice called out sweetly. A few muttered words later, the door opened, and Blaine's face looked back at them. "Hey, you lot. Come in. I was just seeing to Kurt. It looks lilke he got jumped on the way home." 

Sam let out a bark of a laugh, from shock. "You.... You're standing.... You...."

The fist flew from nowhere it seemed, and Blaine tumbled backwards. Sam turned to look, only to find Quinn stood with fire in her eyes. "HUMMEL, Get here now!"

"Q-Quinn?" a small voice came from behind the kitchen unit. "I.... I can't...." A loud cough filled the room, and in the silence, Sam heard a dripping sounds. Stepping over Blaine, who was starting to come out of his daze, he rounded the unit, to find Kurt bleeding on the floor. "Sam I Am." Kurt giggled a little. "Now I know I'm unconscious."

"No, I'm here, Kurt." He whispered, gathering Kurt up in his arms. "I'm here." 

"Y... you can't be. Nobody's allowed to see me like this. If they... If they know that I'm this weak, they won't let me see my god-son. And I'll be alone again."

Quinn had found her way to Kurt's other side. "Why didn't you tell us, Kurt. We could've helped."

"help?" Kurt muttered, his eyes unfocused. "I... I can help. What.... What can I do? I just need a minute....." His head slowly slumped forward.

Sam ran his gaze over kurt, trying to work out how he'd missed all the little nicks that had slowly found there way into Kurt's skin. Fencing rehearsals? He'd fallen for that. "Kurt, do you need to go to the hospital." 

"no.... No. If I leave, Blaine says he won't be here when i come back."

"You don't need him!" Quinn whispered, "Why don't you come with us."

"I need him.... Who else'll want me." Kurt muttered, standing up. "Thank you for visiting, but.... You need to leave."

Quinn stepped away, "Kurt.... Tommy can't come here. I can't let him." She said quietly. 

Kurt took a breath and nodded. "I know... I....Tell him it's not his fault? Make sure he knows."

Sam gently laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Call us if you need somewhere to stay." he said quietly, looking into Kurt's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Four chapters in and no feedback at all? Is it really that bad?


	5. June 22nd, 2024

22nd June, evening, 2024

Quinn cuddles Tommy close against her as he cried weakly. "It's not your fault Tommy, it's not."

"I told, and now Unca Kurt can't see me any more." Tommy sniffled. 

"Kurt shouldn't have kept taking you into that place if you were in danger."

"Uncle Blaine was better when he knew I was there. He'd just slap or shout. That's only 20 minutes on the bottom step." Tommy muttered. 

"It's different for adults." Quinn stroked his hair. The phone started ringing downstairs, and she heard a Sam's distinct voice, before the phone was slammed down, and a few moments later the door slammed. Quinn gently untangled from Tommy, "Stay here." She said firmly, walking down the stairs, Puck stepping out for the bathroom around the same time looking questioningly at her.

"He leave a note?"

"... Puck...."

"What? We outta milk, because I know how he gets...."

".... Puck, it's...."

"I'll go get some now, or is that where he's gone?"

"Noah!" Puck froze and looked at her, his eyes pleading. "Noah.... It's Kurt. He's in the hospital." Quinn felt the tears running down her face. "He.... He tried to...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to milestogo81 and brightly75, for leaving kudos and a comment respectively. And those three anonymous guests as well. :)


	6. June 22nd, 2024 (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three tiny bits as opposed to the one normal bit.

"....Coma. We don't know how much he took of what, but we think we've cleaned it out."

Sam just stared at the tiny form in the bed. 

He could have done more. 

He SHOULD have done more.

The doctor kept droning on, but Sam couldn't hear him.


	7. July 20th, 2024

"... waking up." 

The light... The sound.... Everything hurt. 

Kurt looked around and felt a dull croak start in his throat as the whiteness gave way to a hospital room. 

Just another thing he'd failed at.


	8. July 24th, 2024.

"You're telling me that this dirtbag drove one of my best friends to suicide, and theres nothing we can do?" Quinn snapped, looking across the table at her co-worker. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs Fabray." The man said, all fake sympathy. 

Quinn stood up. She had known.... She'd just hoped there was a legal loophole. "Thank you."


	9. July 25th, 2024

July 25th, 2024

"Kurt. You've got to speak at some point." Sam whispered, looking down at him. 

Kurt shook his head, and reached out. It was all too much. He needed something... anything.

Sam looked in horror at the scars that webbed the back of them, flinching away.

Kurt looked for a moment, so many emotions playing across his face that the complete neutrality that followed was terrifying, and then turned away. 

Blaine was right.

Blaine was always right.


	10. July 27th, 2024

July 27th, 2024

"Kurt, will you speak to him?" Quinn asked quietly, her hands folded in front of her stomach, trying not to glance at where Sam was stood just outside the door. Kurt hadn't spoke to him since Sam had flinched away from the scars. 

"No."

There was silence in the room. The door closed.

Kurt closed his eyes, and then let out a shocked gasp as he's pushed gently to the side.

"Move over." 

The voice is gruff, but nowhere near angry. Kurt froze for a moment, before he relaxed completely, and started crying whilst Noah soothed his back.


	11. July 28th, 2024

July 28th, morning, 2024

The light streams in through the window, and Kurt blinks blearily a few times. Theres an arm around his waist, and a body against his back. 

"You awake, princess." 

Kurt nods. 

"I've got my eyes closed. You're gonna have to say it."

"..." Kurt tries once. No noise comes out. Then again. "Yeah" It's barely more than a croak, but Kurt find himself pulled into a warm hug. 

"Good. Now, you're coming home with us." 

Kurt tries to shake his head, but he barely has the energy. 

"He.... Left."

"Good riddens." Puck growls. "No-one should be allowed to do that to you, Princess. No-one." 

"No one wants me." 

"We do. Kurt... Sam didn't leave your bedside, and Quinns been at the Lawyers trying to pin something on Blaine since we found out." 

"Friends.... Not Blaine." Kurt curled tighter into a ball. 

Puck has no words for that.


	12. July 29th, 2024

July 29th, 2024

Kurt moves into the spare bedroom. It was a very quiet affair, only Shannon came to ask Kurt how he was doing, and to look after Tommy whilst his parents got everything set up. 

Kurt still felt like he didn't fit into this house. He'd never fit into a house this... loving.


	13. August 5th, 2024

August 5th, 2024

"... let him lie in bed all day. It isn't...." 

"Quinn, everything his life's been based around for the past god knows how many years, has been whatever the fuck Blaine did to him, and now it's all been stripped away. He's completely alone."

Kurt stares at the ceiling. They think he's asleep. But he hears them.

He wonders when they'll leave him too.


	14. August 6th, 2024

August 6th, 2024

"Unca Kurt?" 

Kurt turned his head towards the door, and little Tommy is stood in the doorway. "Yeah Tommy?" He hates his voice. It's horrible. The doctor says it might come back soon. 

"Moma says that you don't think anyone loves you." Tommy shuffles his feet, awkwardly. Probably picked it up off Sam. 

Kurt didn't speak, just looking at his feet all wrapped up in blankets.He couldn't say what he was thinking. He couldn't say that he knew he was right. He felt the bed press down on the side closest the door. 

"I love you, Unca Kurt." Tommy said quietly cuddling down by his side. 

"I love you too, Tommy."


	15. August 7th, 2024

August 7th, 2024

Kurt came out of his own accord. He found some spare clothes in the dresser. Maybe Sam's? Or Puck's? He barely cared as he pulled them on. runing his fingers through his hair. 

By the time he gets out, Quinn and Sam are already sat at the table, talking quietly, and smiling as if they were the happiest couple in the world. 

Kurt turned around. This.... He wasn't ready to deal with this.

He was almost back to the room when he hears a door unclicked. Of course it's harder to sneak around a house with three adults and a child in it. Tommy is smiling at Puck, and Puck is making a silly face.

This place is too domestic for him. He'll ruin it. Like he ruins everything. 

"Princess?" Puck asks quietly, his voice almost in his ear. "You coming for dinner?" 

"I don't want to..." He almost flapped his hand in the direction of the kitchen, before he remembers the scars and shoves the hand deep into his pocket. "Intrude."

"Oh god, are they doing the sappy talking quietly thing." Puck mutters rolling his eyes. "Come on, you can sit with me and Tommy, and help us work out what we need to buy for school next year."

Tommy's hand slide's into Kurt's. "Dad showed me pictures of you in school Uncle Kurt.... can you help get me clothes like that?"

Kurt looked between the two of them and nods quietly. He had to pretend to be normal. For Tommy.


	16. August 10th, 2024

August 10th, 2024

"So....Will you tell us what happened yet?" Puck asked, when he and Quinn finally managed to get Kurt talking to them. His voice was getting stronger, and it was time to get to the bottom of it.

"He threw another bottle at me. Left. Said that I had my freak friends to look after me, but that nobody would ever love me." 

Quinn frowned, eating another spoonful of Ice cream. "Bullshit. You know that's not true."

"Quinn.... The one guy who's ever shown any kind of attraction to me threw bottles at my head, and punched me around. He was the best I was ever going to do."

Puck frowned, pulling Kurt closer against him. "Q's right. Loads of guys will like you."

"No they won't Puck. I mean, look at you. You got to New York, realised you were Bi-sexual, married Barbie and Ken, and settled down into a gorgeous family. I got to New York, My boyfriend was ashamed of me, and then started beating me."

"That's him. Not you." Puck gently rubbed circles on Kurt's back. 

"It's me, Puckerman. You threw me in Garbage in high school, he threw me around when I left. I should have worked out sooner that i'm the common factor."

"Kurt, you're our son's Godfather. You're the only one from the Glee years who we talk to regularly. We love you." Quinn whispered.

"Not like that though. I'm hideous. I'm useless except for.... y'know. And you three don't want that, so you'll get sick of me like he did, and then I'll be out on the streets."

"You think we'd do that to you?"

"I don't think you'd want to. It'd just dawn on you one day that I've got nothing to give you guys."


	17. August 20th, 2024

August 20th, 2024

"Blaine Anderson, brother of Actor Cooper Anderson, has been found dead on his brother Yacht. The Yatch was announced stolen in the early hours of the morning, and found drifting off the shore not long after." 

Kurt blinked at the screen and laughed to himself a little hysterically. What? Couldn't Blaine let him attempt suicide without beating him at that too?

Quinn looked at Kurt searchingly. "Kurt, Rachel's here." She said quietly, nodding towards the woman stood in the doorway.

"Thanks Quinn, may I speak to him alone?"

The two nodded, and Kurt found himself alone in the room with Rachel. 

"How's Finn?"

"He's..... Worried. About you. The death brought up your hospitalisation. You should have called."

"Couldn't have you two getting involved. Blaine didn't want me spending time around a guy who i used to have a crush on." Kurt muttered. "Why're you here?" 

"Kurt.... Mercedes wanted to be here too, but she was busy on tour."

"Why're you here, Berry."

"I wanted to know why my arch-rival is sat in bed, like an invalid." Rachel snapped, glaring at him. "I want to know why you think you're above trying to get onto broadway before me."

"Is this you trying to help?" Kurt snapped back, eyes blazing for a second. "Cause it sure seems like the opposite."

"No! I'm trying to get you to feel something. Angry. Because he ruined your early adult life." Rachels voice softened. "That's being alive. Be pissed off that he ruined your life, Be jealous that you're in a house with two hot guys who're having sex. Be turned on by it. Worry about the fact that Tommy's stopped eating unless you're at the table. Be happy that you've got three people here willing to welcome you into the family."

"I'll never be a part of there family, Rachel." Kurt whispered. "The three of them have sex a lot. I'm sat in this room. Does that sound like I'm a part of that?"

"Want me to get you a prostitute? Because I can go do that." Rachel snapped. "What would you prefer. Tall and dopey? Or Blonde and ripped? Or are you going to grow up and realise that sex isn't everything in the world!"

"IT WAS FOR HIM!" Kurt shouted back. "All I could do right for him was lay there like a whore."

"Oh. So now you measure your self worth on how much someone wants to have sex with you?" She glared, before shouting at the door "Noah!" 

"Yeah?" Noah asked, sticking his head in. 

"Who was the most attractive guy in the school the year before Sam got there?" Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Kurt. 

"Kurt." Noah answered straight away, shrugging. 

"And these days?" Rachel pressed on further.

"Love him to pieces, but it's hard to get turned on by a guy who sits around moping in your spare bedroom in sweatpants and a top." 

Kurt smirked, "See?"

"Yes, I see that he does like you for you, not for this! A guy who sits around the apartment doing nothing."

"And what am I supposed to do about that!"

"Go out. Get new clothes. Realise that people want you, and you're not doing yourself any favors by laying here in bed!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"....Wait, what?" Kurt blinked, comping down from his rage, but feeling more alive that he had in months.... or maybe years.

"Tomorrow. You. Me. Quinn, and Tommy. We're going shopping. On me." Rachel shrugged, pulling out a very important piece of plastic from her purse.

"I don't understand." Kurt shook his head in confusion.

"I got the part of Andy in the Devil Wears Prada musical. The race for the stage is done, but I need competition for the Tony, you know?"

Noah shuffled uncomfortably. "Can I go now? Cause Sam was just drawing a bath and...."

Kurt smiled a little to himself, he knew about their.... 'baths', Quinn had been very vocal on the matter when she found out that they were getting her to put Tommy to bed to indulge in that. 

Puck stopped and gazed at Kurt, his mouth twitching upward.

"You're cute when you smile, princess."


	18. August 22nd, 2024

August 22nd, 2024.

"Kurt, you're looking much better today." Quinn said happily, dropping some toast onto his plate, and dropped the same onto Tommy's who devoured it in a second. 

"I feel a lot better. I'm gonna go back to the apartment today." Kurt said, mainly to himself. 

"No." Quinn said straight away, cooking some bacon. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one, the Apartments gone. And even if it wasn't, you're a part of this family now." 

Tommy grinned, reaching for his orange juice. "You're my Uncle Kurt." He nodded as if he said something profound. 

"Tommy? Can you go check your bag?" Sam asked quietly, smiling as the boy nodded, and shot off upstairs. "Kurt....Can we talk about something?"

"... Do you want me to find somewhere else to stay?" Kurt whispered, his eyes flashing around the table, before the locked onto the plate in front of him. "I.... I can ask Finn and Rachel I guess."

"What?" Sam's look of shock would have been comical at any other moment, but Kurt was working very hard at not crying. 

"d-do you want me to go now? because I'd really like a moment to pack a few things."

"No!" Puck snapped. "Stop being such a drama queen." 

"Kurt, no-one wants you to leave." Quinn said quietly, "You're family."

"yeah, I know. Uncle Kurt." Kurt said quietly.

Sam coughed awkwardly, and looked pleadingly at Quinn who shook her head, holding up a hand as if deflecting a blow. Finally, Sam took a deep breathe. "Kurt....What did you vote? Y'know on the LGBTP bill?"

"For everything. Why?"

"And the idea of Poly relationships...." Sam was awkwardly fiddling with his knife and fork, not making eye contact with Kurt.

"I've never had more than one person want me before, but I get how relationships... change, and how it'd be appealing." Kurt looked up, cocking his head at Sam. "Why?"

"Quinn, you know I'm not good at this." Sam muttered, half heartedly glaring. 

"Yes, but if he reacts badly to me, I can't just take my top off and distract him." She shot back with a smirk. "Fine. If you two are such losers... Kurt, what's your opinion on my husbands trying to 'woo' you." 

Kurt blinked, looking at the three of them like they'd grown another head. "Why?" He repeated, trying hard not to blink too much as he processed.

"Because we all really like you, and it's something that we all need."

"I don't...."

"Kurt, for the past four years, you've gone out of your way to help us. Even when Blaine was hurting you for looking after Tommy, you'd still drop everything for us. And when we found out what he did.... we were furious. Then, at the hospital, we realised. We really, really care for you. Like..." 

"Kurt, Would you like to be a part of this relationship?" Puck cut her off, pausing between bites, and staring Kurt down.

"I.... I don't know.... What if it goes wrong?"

"Then you can back out at any time." Puck shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't know if I can...." Kurt looked around the table, staring at each person in turn. "It's not the polygamy. It's.... After he..." 

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Sam whispered, looking worried. "We don't want to rush you... We just... want to know where we stand."

"And if I say no..." Kurt's voice trailed off. 

"Then you're still Tommy's Uncle Kurt, and our close friend." Sam said confidently. 

"It's a big question. I feel like you're asking me to marry you all." Kurt blinked as Quinn snickered quietly to herself.

Puck shot Sam an indulgent smile, "No, he's not allowed to do that. When New York passed the bill, he went on and on about it all day. I started answering the phone to him with 'No, Sam.'" 

"How about an easier question, huh?" Quinn asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table. "Can these two try to entice you?" 

"... Yeah. Yeah, I can cope with that." Kurt swallowed heavily. "But... If I say no... they'll..."

"Yeah." Quinn nodded firmly, "They'll go at your pace. Pause, stop, rewind, whatever."

"And you?"

"I could do with a gal pal around the place." Quinn grinned.

"Okay." Kurt nodded a little stronger, and they all ate for a few moment, before Sam went upstairs to find out what was taking Tommy so long. "So, let me guess, He's going to serenade me with pop songs, and be so sweet it hurts, right?" He mock whispered to Quinn, who nodded thoughtfully. 

"Oh and probably little presents. He's a terrible romantic." Quinn smirked, as Sam shouted from the corridor that he wasn't that bad.

"You all get that It might take a while, right?" 

"We'll wait."


	19. February 1st, 2026

Febuary 1st, 2026, New York City

"Nuh-uh." Tommy grinned, pulling Kurt along. "We've got the best family."

"Is that why you're having me paint your new sisters room?" Kurt grinned, picking up Tommy onto his hips.

"Well, It time you moved in with Moma, Daddy and Dad." Tommy pouted.

Kurt smiled sadly, "They're happy together." 

"They'd be happier if you were there. Dad goes in to watch you when you cry." Tommy said quietly. "Moma keeps reading stuff that might be able to help you. And Daddy wrote you a....poem." 

"A poem?" 

"Uh-huh." Tommy grinned. "It was baaaaad." 

"I bet." Kurt smirked down the hall at the group. "You know what it'd mean don't you?"

"What?"

"I'd stop being Uncle Kurt.... I'd be another Dad."

"Nope. Noah's Dad. Sam's Daddy.... you're....." Tommy's face screwed up in concentration. "Papa?"

"I'd like that." Kurt said quietly. "You're a smart one, Tommy."

"uh-huh." 

"Tommy.... Do you think they like me?"

"They do. They worry you don't like them enough." Tommy looked at them chatting.

"What should I do?"

"Moma holds Daddy's hand when she's worried." Tommy offered, after a few moments.

"Are you two just going to chat all day?" Puck shouted down, smiling happily. "Some of us want to go home, and eat."

"Keep your hair on!" Kurt shouted back, and him and Tommy ran to catch up. When he reached the group, Tommy cuddled against his moma's leg. Kurt awkwardly stood next to Sam and gently slid his hand into Sam's. 

"Kurt..." 

"Can we all talk? Tonight?" Kurt asked quietly, "About.... Maybe.... Me officially.... Y'know, like moving into the house? Or..."

Sam smiled happily, whilst Puck and Quinn nodded along. "We can talk when we get home. And you can weigh in on what we should name this one." He nodded towards Quinn's stomach. 

"Erm... I have an Idea?" Kurt said quietly. 

"Oh?"

"Elizabeth? It's.... It was my mom's name. And my middle name."

Puck nodded appreciatively, whilst Sam got a far away look in his eye. Quinn nodded to herself. "It's a nice name." She said after a moment. 

Kurt blushed, scraping his foot. "You don't have to. It was just an idea. ...." 

"No. No. We like it." Puck said, smiling, before he winked. "And later on, me and Sam'll show you just how much we.... appreciate your contribution."

And that was when Kurt realised he was doomed to live a life of love, sex and children.

And he wasn't that bothered.


End file.
